Akihiko's School for the Unintelligent
by StarlingInTheGarden
Summary: I think from the title you can tell who's the only one enrolled in this school. It's basically Akihiko taking Misaki once again under his wing for some tutoring. But with Akihiko it won't just be tutoring...
1. Chapter 1

Akihiko's School for the Unintelligent

A/N: I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Misaki is going to have to be put through a lot at this so called 'school.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

Akihiko

Perhaps he should get started on writing, I mean he was on a deadline, that had now shrunken to being a mere five days away thought Akihiko as he stared at the keyboard trying to formulate sentences, but nothing. ... But it wasn't his fault, I mean yeah the procrastination that was his fault, but the lack of inspiration wasn't. The inspiration he's specifying had been trapped in a room, locked away for the past week preferring not to come. Literally, Misaki the boy who helped his ideas prosper was keeping himself and his body behind that door. And yet the more he thought about it, there was a routine that had before gone unnoticed. As soon as Misaki got home for the university, he'd hurry off into the kitchen, rapidly make dinner, eat with him and immediately rush into to his quarters. The student would only come out to use the bathroom, or drink but besides that he shut himself out. Misaki told him that he'd rather not be disturbed, and that he would be doing his homework. The author felt stupid for not realizing sooner, but it wasn't like Misaki's attitude had changed, he was his usual happy innocent self. Was there something more going on? Or did he really have that much homework to attend to? Ohh, most certainly the man needed an answer, he got up, leaving his desk and went in search of his beloved.

Misaki

Maybe he was approaching this the wrong way. Maybe if he handled each subject on it's own he'd get more accomplished. Bright green eyes looked perplexed at the variety of hardcover books covering his rug. Then the question of which to delve into first arose, and it wasn't like he should pick his favorite material because that wasn't possible he hated all of them equally. Or, he could go with the easiest….one…..

He settled for the one in the center, which just so happened to be English. He opened it up and turned to the assignment, the continuation of sentence structure involving present and future tense.

_Okay if I reread the whole chapter, and look back at some of my notes and focus I might actually get it._

His small hand reached for the crinkled up sheet he'd stuffed in the back of his textbook right when the bell had rung. He pulled it out and scanned it quickly, even before finishing a frown pulled on his lips as he understood what had been thrown at him. Another project, how great he thought sarcastically. This is not what he needed.

He sighed hopeless and tired, running a hand through his chocolate strands of hair, in aggravation. Misaki wasn't one to complain, it wasn't in his nature, but why did it seem like all the professors wanted to pile on the homework, and tests and quizzes and bunch of other grades now? It was an unfair ambush, especially considering that finals where slowing making their unwanted arrival. He'd somehow have to pull some time into studying for that, which just wasn't going to be allotted with the other bazillion other tasks he had to do. And maybe the worst thing about it was it was almost a guarantee that he did not understand anything. He'd need help remembering the past stuff, the present and most likely whatever waited in the future.

Suddenly a knock banged on the door.

"Misaki its Akihiko please let me in."

A/N: That was short, but I hope you guys liked it. Tell me how you think I did.


	2. Agreement

Akihiko's School for the Unintelligent

A/N: The part where Akihiko knocks on the door is slightly different, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Chapter Two: The Agreement

There was a knock on the door. Misaki spooked quickly looked up, sliding the book off his lap like he was caught, even though the door was locked and he had nothing to hide. Regardless he nervously leaned forward replying,

"W-Who is it?"

As soon as the boy heard his own words bounce in the room he mentally slapped himself. What kind of a question was that? Obviously it was Usagi-san, there wasn't anyone else it could be!

Against the other side of the door, the older man was shaking his head, a gently smile decorating his face.

That was Misaki, awkward as ever...

"It's your lover, now open up please." he bluntly instructed.

Misaki rolled his eyes but a blush still bloomed on his face, letting the term pervert slip out.

"Usagi-san if you-" but the youth's eyes caught a glimpse of the clock. The hands were signaling it was five thirty. What the….How the hell was it five thirty! The time seemed to be slipping out of his fingertips! It was incomprehensible to him how, when he pleaded for time in Professor Kamijo's class to end, it wouldn't and it seemed like time would never end there, like it was frozen! Why wasn't that happening here, why was everything in his life against him!

"Usagi- san I'm very busy so can you please get to your point. What is it food? Because if you're hungry there should be some bread in the cabinet so you could have a sandwich-" but he was cut off of his rushed speech.

"It's has nothing to do with food it's about another matter."

Misaki's face fell to unamusement and disappointment as he thought of the only other thing the pervert rabbit could have meant.

"If it has to do with refueling on 'Misaki', HE'S NOT INTERESTED..." he shouted even louder so it could be heard past the door as a yell.

"Ohh Misaki, One, don't lie to yourself, and two I want to talk about something very important, you're well-being, which can't be placed on hold."

_My well- being? What's he talking about?_

"Okay….then just talk to me through the door." He didn't want to try hiding the mess of papers and books and flyers, just to later take them out again. And he couldn't let the man saunter in here; he didn't want to face the embarrassment of looking like he was a completely unorganized student, even if that was the case…..

"We can't have a conversation like this." He retorts.

"But haven't kind of doing that Usagi-san…." Misaki nervously laughs.

"Misaki…..." his voice testy and warning his lover if the door doesn't open, Akihiko is very capable of breaking through it. A scene he could go without.

With this being Misaki's defeat and Akihiko's triumph, he huffed, standing up, dragged his feet and unlocking the door. But before the lovers could even manage to make eye contact, Akihiko marched forward looking around at the dormitory.

'_Everything seems okay nothing bizarre or out of the ordinary …..'_

He took another step but a crinkling noise exerted from the bottom of his foot, seizing his attention.

"Ahh Baka! Careful that's important!" Misaki shouted as Akihiko raised his foot and Misaki dove down to reclaim it.

Apparently he wasn't kidding when he said he was busy….

It was there on the ground beneath him appeared all the contents of the boys backpack was littered in a disorganized fashion.

"Misaki what's…"

The youngling blushed, "I-I was studying and doing homework like I've been doing for the past week. It's messy I realize that because I've just had a lot….to do…."

Akihiko inquired at the role Misaki was given as a third year M University student. It was said that as the years go by, academics are viewed as more important and so school was getting harder, than say ten years ago. The man kneeled on the floor lifting what appeared to be Misaki's homework.

He wondered if that truly held up. When he was in school, the work seemed like nothing, he'd get it done and that'd be the end of it, there wasn't a need to study or any of that. But then again Misaki wasn't a very intelligent person…not to say he was dumb but it did take him longer to get things, as he recalled their tutoring days as support. Come to think of it, Misaki never enlightened him on his life at school, besides on activities that he'd be doing with that evil cockroach of a friend Sumi…..

From below, Akihiko cocked his head to Misaki, the powerful purple eyes tender on his lover, "How are you doing at the University?" he innocently prodded at.

Misaki raked through his hair letting loose an on edge laugh, "Um, pretty good, fine, decent actually…"

_Usagi-san can always tell when I'm lying, what makes me think now will be any different?_

"Mmhmm….." he voiced in a sarcastic tone.

Misaki got down to the floor on his knees, as he failed at snatching his paper back from Akihiko's large hands, the silver haired foreseeing the action.

"Give it Usagi-san I've got to go back to work!" he was beginning to create false anger in hopes of chasing the man away. He didn't want to have him worry over him. He didn't want to be a burden on the man's shoulders, especially because Usagi had his own things to deal with.

"You already came to snoop or check up on me or whatever! Now, please just hand me it already and leave!" Misaki arm's flared hopelessly for the loose-leaf, but Akihiko held him back chuckling gently at the effort.

"I cannot do that Misaki. And I did say came with the intention of your well-being." Swiftly he brought the small boy's head to face his own, so their lips where nearly touching. Misaki stopped his movements, and eased backwards uncomfortable, a pink tint flooding to his cheeks but even so he still tried to look mad. He was quite adorable if anything.

"What are you….." he started confused.

"Let me take this as my last piece of support to make my inference." He mysteriously stated.

He scanned it fast, taking in and making sense of the script written on it. Misaki sat back, still not understanding, with his palms on the floor supporting him, becoming an onlooker of the man's '_light bulb moment'._

Aware of this Misaki opened his mouth, about to utter words in denial, when the older man beat him to it.

"Just as I thought. You are overly stressed." He pointed out knowingly.

"No I'm not it's just I've….."He stared down like something would strike him to save him. But the author's words rescinded with him, he _was_ stressed, he had been for the past week. He'd nearly gone bald yanking at his hair so many times.

"Well maybe a little…." He answered meekly. A tense silence rode in between them, so Misaki quickly continued.

"But you don't have to worry or anything! I'm bound to get a grip on all this work and I'm getting better though-

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "You know these answers are wrong right? Every single one of them."

Misaki's eyes widened, mouth falling open. Come on! He was positive at least number six was accurately written!

"This then further proves that you are falling back in your studies." He shook the sheet for emphasis.

_Crap_.

The brunette faltered, trying to respond, but he could get anything to come out.

Akihiko smiled whole heartedly at the child. He wasn't going to let his Misaki suffer for something he could easily help him with. There wasn't a lot he could do for his lover, but because he'd found one thing, he certainly was going to do it.

"Let me tutor you again."

It seemed inhumanly possible but his emerald eyes widened much more, tremendously in fact.

"Ohh no you don't have! It's okay I can do it myself, trust me I don't need help. I just need to pay attention more is all. Your assistance is not needed." He said the last part reassuring. However Akihiko's face was stuck on an unbudging serious state. Because off this a sweat drop appeared on the college students head.

"Besides you have your own things to deal with like getting your manuscripts handed in on time, and public events, and such."

_Moreover I'd feel guilty that you'd have to deal with teaching me when that's not your problem._

"But you are far more important that all of those." Misaki's heart began beating fast at the sentence; it was as if the words were meant to burn away the previous thought.

"Is it so wrong to want to help? I have plenty of free time. We could start when you get home and have it last as long as needed. The last thing I want is for you to need help and _not _come to me. And heck you'll be doing me a favor; I hate not getting to see you so much, if we carry this out, we get more time with each other. Just say yes it would make everything so much easier."

_It would be nice to get some assistance and Usagi-san is really smart, and the last time he tutored me I benefited from it a lot. But, just because he says it's not an issue for him, is it true? Should I just agree?_

"O-Okay" he said hesitantly still blushing.

Akihiko smiled lovingly, messing up Misaki's hair.

"Good. When do you want to start?"

Blinking with uncertainty, he answered,

"What about right now?"

'_Oh, Misaki you fell right into that.' The mischievous BL author concurred. _

"Hmm but right now," he pounced ahead letting the younger fall on his back on the floor as Akihiko straddled his small, delicate hips. He drew into that alluring face, smirking devilishly, in a secretive and husky voice,

"We've got to do something to alleviate your stress. I know any excellent stress reliever. " He pinned the boy's wrists with some effort, for it being Misaki was against it, but held it over his head in a controlling matter.

"Heh heh I t-take it bac-k I wasn't ever, ugh str-stressed" he choked, turning his head away in all directions to escape the man's kisses, but his lips followed obediently, until Misaki was cornered and was caught up by the novelist's mouth. The two tasted the other enjoying the unique flavors that they were together. At the same time a mighty hand fondled with Misaki's cock, pleasurably massaging and kneading it. Misaki moaned, realizing once again he was subdued by the moment.

_Dammit! This was all a ploy! He probably had the fullest intention of doing this to me! Waahhhhh help me! Somebody help! Nii-chan help me what have I gotten myself into!_

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews they help with my whole procrastination, they help inspire me to write as I think it does for everyone. I do intend to pursue the story till then end as I haven't done that before, but it's not impossible. I hope this chapter was satisfying and I'd love to her how you think I did. And hopes for a happy and exciting new year!


End file.
